The Beginning of the End
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Bumblebee is depressed, he feels no one will love him and is haunted by his violent past. But he finds that love can be found in the most surprising of places. Bee/Optimus/Megatron with some Jazz/Prowl on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Written by me and Prowsgirl._

_Some characters may be a bit OOC but we hope you still enjoy this story._

_Enjoy and please review._

Prowl slowly sipped his Medium Grade Energon, surveying the ongoing party with a stern air. They'd just won a major a battle against the Decepticons and their Prime had agreed a party was in order. Naturally, his TIC had been all for it and his SIC had reluctantly agreed. IT wasn't that he didn't like having fun but these kinds of parties where the High Grade flowed freely always ended in disaster.

Bumblebee swirled his Energon in the container as he listened to the buzz of conversation around him. The very air buzzed with the happy, drunken stupor that followed a successful battle. Usually, he didn't mind the boisterous atmosphere, but right at the moment he really didn't feel like partying. To top that off, he was getting a pretty bad headache from the loudness. No sooner than he'd thought that then Jazz walked up to him. The TIC smiled warmly.

"How ya doin' Bee?" he asked jovially.

"Shouldn't you be with Prowl?" Bumblebee asked listlessly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his processor.

Jazz glanced over to where Prowl was still sitting very stiffly.

"Nah, he can keep for a few more minutes. He likes to disapprove of what everyone's doing, don't wanna spoil it for him."

Bumblebee smiled slightly at the joke, but really, he didn't feel cheerful enough to fully appreciate it. Seeing that his humour wasn't working, Jazz asked.

"What's up Bee, you seem a little down?"

"It's nothing," Bumblebee said with a sigh and a wave of his hand.

"I'm just a little...down I guess."

"C'mon, Bee, cheer up! We beat those 'Cons pretty good!" Jazz exclaimed, plopping down next to the yellow mech.

"Jazz, I would really appreciate it if you just left me alone," Bumblebee snapped, his voice holding anger rarely seen in the yellow mech.

"Okay, okay! I'm goin'," Jazz said, standing up quickly and heading over to Prowl. "Heya Prowlie-bot."

"Jazz," Prowl said with a sigh, knowing the Saboteur was going to try and get him to have what he could _'fun'._

Probably something that Prowl didn't consider _'fun'._

"Aww, you're as bad as Bee," Jazz complained, nodding to where the little yellow Mech was brooding,

"Bumblebee?" Prowl questioned, surprised.

The Minibot was normally a very cheerful kind of bot, to the point of annoying. But he clearly wasn't in a cheerful mood at the moment, he wasn't even pretending to have a good time now.

Bumblebee watched as Jazz sat down and cuddled up to his mate with bitter contempt. He so wanted what they had, but who wanted a kind-sparked Mini-bot? Nobody. Cliffjumper was the Mini-bot everybody wanted to frag. Gears and Huffer had each other, so that left nobody for him.

"Stupid glitch-heads," he muttered, draining the rest of his Energon.

Jazz was watching the yellow Mech closely, ignoring Prowl's attempts to push him away.

"There's somethin' wrong with him," he murmured softly.

"And it's none of our business," Prowl reminded him sternly but Jazz wasn't to be dissuaded.

"Ah come one, something's up. Bee's never like this, something could be really wrong."

"Jazz," Prowl tried again but the visored Mech was already getting to his feet.

Bumblebee felt his spark flare in anger as Jazz stood up.

"Probably going to go frag his mate," Bumblebee snarled.

Jazz pulled Prowl to his feet and turned to start to head to Bumblebee. Before he could, the yellow Mech stood up and stormed out, leaving his Energon container on the table.

"Okay, now you can't deny something's funny," Jazz said in triumph to Prowl who only frowned.

"Perhaps you're right but I'm still not sure if we're the best choice..."

"Who else is there?" Jazz said, waving a hand around at all the drinking and dancing Mechs.

"Most of em are too drunk ta even stand, let alone speak. Prime's fine but this isn't something he needs to be bothered with."

"Alright, alright," Prowl said in defeat as they started to follow Bumblebee.

"We'll talk to him."

Bumblebee hurried through the corridors, trying to shake the image of all the happy couples out on the dance floor out of his mind. Shaking his head only made the processor ache a lot worse. He groaned softly and grasped his helm, wishing the throbbing ache away.

"Damn it," he muttered, could this get any worse?

His question was answered as Jazz and Prowl came around the corner and found him bent over.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Jazz exclaimed, rushing over to him, bending to see what the matter was. Prowl was at his heels, also looking concerned.

"I'm fine!" Bumblebee snapped maliciously. "Just go and frag your mate like you want!"

The yellow Mech nearly doubled over as the pain flared. He made a mental note to not yell, as it only made the processor ache worse.

"Huh?" Jazz said in surprise, while Prowl's optic twitched at the causal way Bumblebee had referred to their love making.

"Bee, what you on about?"

"He seems to be in pain," Prowl said slowly, coming closer. "Bee, did you have too much to drink?"

"I only had one medium-grade," he replied through clenched denta. "And I told you I'm fine! So just go do what you were going to!"

Another spike of pain shot through his head and his knees gave way.

"Something's wrong Bee, and if it's not the drink, what is it?" Prowl asked, ignoring Bumblebee's last comment.

"Come on, let's get him somewhere to lie down," Jazz suggested, lifting Bumblebee up into his arms.

Bumblebee wailed and began to struggle, ignoring the pain. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Not until we get you somewhere safe," Jazz said firmly, easily holding the smaller Mech, despite his struggles.

"Where to Prowl?" he asked his mate who frowned.

"Let's go somewhere private to assess the situation," he said finally and so they set off for their shared quarters.

Bumblebee cried out again, though no more words came out. The agony blasting through his helm cut his vocalizer off and he went limp, whimpering softly and grasping his helm. He wanted the pain to stop, and he found himself curling up against Jazz.

"Primus," Jazz said in shock, not knowing what to do but hurry his pace up.

Bumblebee lost all sense of himself through the pain. He was only vaguely aware that he was still moving, but most of it was drowned out by the throbbing in his head. As soon as they reached their quarters, Prowl quickly typed in the commands and the door opened. Jazz rushed in and immediately placed Bumblebee on their shared berth. There he twitched and moaned, still holding onto his head.

As soon as they reached their quarters, Prowl quickly typed in the commands and the door opened. Jazz rushed in and immediately placed Bumblebee on their shared berth. There he twitched and moaned, still holding onto his head.

"What do we do?" Jazz asked, very worried now.

Bumblebee's breathing was ragged and his optics out of focus. His helm felt as if it was splitting in two.

"Just to get him to focus, he may know what the matter is," Prowl said, gripping Bumblebee's shoulder's and trying to get the Minibot to focus.

"Bumblebee, can you hear me?"

"Prowl?" he asked with a whimper.

When he could see the Mech, he grabbed his hands and pressed them up to his temples.

"R-rub? I-it'll make it feel better."

"Okay Bumblebee," Prowl said and he began to gently massage the yellow bot's forehead.

Bumblebee slowly relaxed, it felt so good. The pain was started to die down a bit. But he still needed more.

"Please...I need more," he gasped out, his poor head pounding.

Bumblebee reached over and grabbed Jazz's hands.

"Help? Please? It-it hurts."

"Okay Bee," Jazz said kindly, reaching over.

"Where'd you want them?"

"Uh, on my Chassis please," Bumblebee said, needing some comfort there. Prowl was doing a pretty good job on his helm.

"Feels good," he murmured.

The pain was going away quite swiftly now, but he didn't want them to stop. He figured that as long as he pretended he was hurting, they would keep giving the affection he wanted.

He screwed his face up, as though he pain.

"How's the pain?" Jazz asked with a gentle smile.

"It's keeps throbbing," Bumblebee said with a whimpers. "It's like...waves of pain going straight through my processor."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you," Jazz said softly as he and Prowl got onto the berth so they could attend to their friend more easily.

Bumblebee smiled and went limp as the soothing sensations continued. It made him feel wanted, something he rarely felt, and he never wanted it to stop. His ruse had to have an end eventually, but he'd cross that road when he got there.

"Keep going. This helps."

"Okay Bee, we will," Jazz assured him in a voice that gave Bumblebee a thrill.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but it felt so good, he didn't care. So he kept grimacing and pleading for more.

"Yeah, right there," he sighed as Prowl's hands rubbed over his horns.

Bumblebee found, to his immense embarrassment and horror, that he was actually warming up to the attentions. He only hoped that neither of them noticed.

Thankfully, it was more his chassis area that was heated up and they seemed to think it was because of Jazz's rubbing on it. Jazz started to rub Bee_slower,_trying not to cause so much heat. But this of course, had the opposite effect. Bumblebee's cheeks warmed against his will as _very_ pleasant tingles shot across his chassis. He bit his bottom lip and tried not to squirm as the slow rubbing worked him up.

"Are you feeling better, Bumblebee?" Prowl asked and Bee nodded slowly.

He couldn't lie completely.

"Yeah, I'm better than before," he admitted.

"Tha's good," Jazz said and started to pull his hands away.

"But it still hurts," Bumblebee said quickly.

"It's just...bearable now,"

"Ah well in that case, we'd better carry on," Jazz said easily and he carried on with what he'd been doing.

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee started to say but the two waved it away.

"Don't be, it's the least we can do for a fellow team mate," Prowl said briskly, continuing those wonderful rubs on his helm and horns.

Bumblebee found himself getting hotter and hotter, and he noticed that his codpiece was getting rather tight. As his port began leaking copious amounts of lubricants, he off-lined his optics and again hoped they didn't notice.

"There we go," Jazz whispered, under the impression they were lulling their friend off to sleep.

"Just relax Bee, everything's going to be okay."

_'No,'_ Bumblebee thought as he grew even hotter. _'Things couldn't be worse.'_

f they kept this up, he'd probably overload and they'd know he'd tricked them. But...it felt so good, he didn't want them to stop, he craved affection so much. Maybe if he pretended to fall asleep, that might help.

Bumblebee allowed his body to slowly go limp, even as it wanted to tense and writhe. It was difficult, but he succeeded.

"He's going," Jazz whispered to Prowl who smiled softly, glad they'd been able to help the young Mech.

They eased up on their rubbings, trying to help Bee slip away more easily. The lighter touches only inflamed Bumblebee more and he could feel his overload approaching swiftly. One thing was for sure: pretending to fall asleep wasn't helping at all. Maybe if he could overload quietly...

"AH!" he yelled as pleasure arced through his body.

"Bee!" Jazz cried in alarm as the Minibot suddenly arched. "What's wrong, are you having another attack?"

But Prowl had suddenly spotted the reason for his cry.

"Er, yeah, Jazz," Bumblebee said breathlessly. "But it's gone now. Th-thanks for helping."

He was so overcome with the sheer pleasure that he didn't notice Prowl's calculating stare. He collapsed back on the berth, panting as Jazz kindly stroked him, Neither had noticed Prowl's thoughtful expression and by the time they looked, he had that small, kind smile one.

"I think Bumblebee needs a bit more," he said softly as Bee stared at him.

"He's body is clearly overtaxed, we'll need to give it a full go over."

Bumblebee felt rising horror. Prowl had figured out what had happened! Oh, the yellow Mech had never felt more embarrassed than at this moment. But before he could do anything, Prowl had suddenly started massaging his lower chassis, while directing Jazz to work lower as well. He groaned, he couldn't move for pleasure. IT was starting to take him over, he couldn't think clearly. But it did feel so nice.

Bumblebee blushed and found himself writhing in sheer need as his body was lovingly stroked. It felt so very amazing and he wanted, no, craved more. His head was thrown back and he parted his lips in desire. It had been so long since his body had felt such things.

By now Jazz was starting to get an inkling that all wasn't as it seemed and he shot a look at his mate. But to his amazement, Prowl smiled slyly and slowly winked. Prowl almost never winked or looked sly. Except when he and Jazz were all alone and getting ready for some very hot interface.

Suddenly, Jazz understood, and he grinned broadly. This was going to be a lot of fun. Bumblebee vaguely registered that Jazz was grinning, but he couldn't think straight enough to care. All he could concentrate on were those wonderful hands.

"Oh," he sighed in delight. "More."

"Sure thing Bee, whatever you say," Jazz said, now bending even further down Bumblebee's body to tease at the sensitive armour.

"Ooh," he breathed in delight. "Yesss."

Bumblebee arched up to get closer to the new sensations. His body was nothing but raw, aching want. There was no physical pain now, only a deep burning need for more. He started to squirm as the two bots worked on his body, bringing him to a place of no return. Primus, he felt like he could overload right here and now with no other stimulation. But he wanted more, he wanted so much more.

"Ooooh! Inside me!" he gasped, wriggling desperately.

His port was burning to be filled and fragged. It was almost too much to bear.

Jazz shot a questioning look at Prowl but his mate nodded, completely at ease with the situation. So Jazz slid down Bumblebee's body and started to rub the burning Cod Piece. The yellow Mech gasped and groaned with want, bucking up despite the fact he wasn't free of his armour yet.

"Eager much?" Jazz teased as he eased the young Mech's legs apart and carried on stimulating him. Prowl was behind Bumblebee's head and rubbing it gently.

"Ahh! Jazz!" he begged, his optics flaring in want.

The rubbing was nice, but it _still wasn't enough._ He needed them to touch him where it ached, but they seemed determined to torture him!

"Alright, alright," Jazz laughed gently, his fingers nimbly finding the edges of Bumblebee's Cod Piece and slipping it off.

The two older Mechs chuckled as Bumblebee's Spike sprang out erect. His Port was already leaking copious amounts of lubricant out of it.

"Oh," Bumblebee sighed in relief; the pressure had become almost too much for his over sensitized spike.

He could feel the lubricants rush out to stain his thighs, but he didn't care. All he could care about was the fact that his port was still empty and aching.

"Inside!" he demanded, his rational mind completely gone as he wriggled for more.

"Ooh, someone knows what he wants," but it was Prowl who made this observation.

"He certainly does," Jazz chuckled as he teasingly moved his hand along Bumblebee's inner thigh, coming close and closer to the gushing Port.

"In, in," Bumblebee demanded and Jazz obeyed by sticking a finger in.

"Yes!" Bumblebee shrieked, arching up as some of that ache was filled. "More, more!"

Jazz moved his finger around a little before inserting another. Bumblebee moaned and shuddered, it was wonderful but he needed even more. So he bucked his hips in an impatient way, demanding he be given more.

Bumblebee was growing impatient. They were denying him what he needed! At the moment he didn't care that they were his superiors, he only cared that the ache was being ignored. Angrily he lunged up and tackled Jazz to the berth.

"In! Now!" he demanded harshly, his hands pawing roughly down Jazz's chassis.

"Okay, okay, I give in," Jazz laughed, still in a good mood as Bumblebee growled down at him.

Carefully, he rolled both of them over so that he was on top of Bumblebee and positioned himself between his legs. Bumblebee's scowl disappeared and he mewed in a needy way, wanting Jazz to fill him with his Spike. Jazz chuckled as he quickly aroused himself so he was fully erect. And then, without another hesitation, he plunged into the younger Mech.

Bumblebee yelped in surprise. That actually hurt a little! But the pain barely registered as his ache was finally filled. It was almost too full, but it felt _sooo_ good.

"Yes! OH!" Bumblebee shouted, writhing around that delicious spike.

"Careful Bee," Jazz said kindly but firmly. "Get used to it first and then I'll move."

Bumblebee scowled and huffed but it did fill a little full. So he tried to relax his body, helped by Prowl who was rubbing his head and shoulders. Slowly, the stretching sensation began to ease and he felt much more comfortable. The pain had eased away as well but his aching need was increasing.

Bumblebee found himself becoming impatient again. It had been much too long since he'd had this. He wriggled his hips impatiently.

"MOVE!" he demanded loudly, optics flashing.

"You sure you're ready?" Jazz questioned but his answer was a loud.

"Yes, damn you, I'm ready."

"Okay, here we go," Jazz murmured and he started to move, gradually at first but then increasing his speed.

Bumblebee stopped thinking. He bucked up and groaned loudly, taking it all in stride. The yellow Mech suddenly became aware that a string of profanities was leaving his mouth and he remembered the reason that his partners all left him: they couldn't stand his berth language.

"Oh! Slag yes! Frag me! Frag me! I'm your little whore and I deserve it!"

"Wow, Bee," Jazz laughed, finding this amusing rather than off putting.

"Where did you learn all that?"

"I'd say either from Ironhide or Ratchet," Prowl said, slightly sternly. "Their very free with their language."

"Heh, yeah," Jazz said continuing to thrust but then a naughty idea formed in his processor.

"You want more little Bee?" he whispered softly. "You want me to frag ya until ya scream?"

"Oh slag yes! Frag me hard! I deserve it!" Bumblebee gasped, writhing in need. "Frag me 'til I scream like the dirty whore I am!"

"With pleasure," Jazz purred, increasing his speed even more.

Prowl shook his head as Bumblebee yelped and moaned in pure ecstasy. His mate loved to have some fun and was usually up for anything. Prowl was rather curious about Bumblebee's rather dirty mouth but it wasn't really any of his business.

"Oh! Slag, slag, slag!" Bumblebee shrieked, arching up.

He was so very close to overload, but it hovered just out of reach.

"Frag me harder! Ooh, I'm almost there!"

Jazz gripped the berth tightly and pushed himself as hard as he could into the writhing Mech. Bumblebee cried out with pleasure as his back arched dramatically, almost lifting Jazz up. He was so close, so very, very close.

"More, damn you, more," Bumblebee howled.

"Ah! Frag yes! Fuck me!" Bumblebee moaned. "I-I'm there!"

The yellow Mech came with a string of vicious profanities that shocked both the mechs with him, but he was too caught up in overload to notice.

He collapsed onto the berth, panting loudly. Jazz came soon after, leaving him panting hard. He looked up at Prowl, utterly shocked at the young Mech's mouth. They rarely heard him swear, in fact they could only recall a couple of times they'd heard him, both times in the heat of battle.

Now that the aching need was satisfied, Bumblebee was coming back down from his high, and he'd never been more embarrassed. His hands, limp at his sides, shot up to cover his mouth as his cheeks flared red. He quickly wriggled out from under Jazz and scrambled for his codpiece. What in the name of Primus was he thinking? He _knew _he had a swearing problem, so why did he do it? Bumblebee started to stammer apologies to the two Mechs, still looking for his fragging codpiece.

"I'm sorry, sirs, it'll never happen again! I swear it! I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay Bee," Jazz said easily lounging back on his berth beside Prowl.

"It looks like ya really needed that and we were happy to help."

He shot a grin at Prowl before saying.

"Didn't know ya had such a...what the humans call...a sailor mouth on ya."

Bumblebee finally found his codpiece and slipped it on, his cheeks flaming as he mumbled something to Jazz's comment. He wiped away the fluids staining his thighs and hurried to the door. He opened it and, in his hurry to get out, didn't look up. To his horror, he slammed right into the Autobot leader himself, who stared down at the little yellow Mech in surprise. Optimus looked around the room, confused.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?"

"Oh! Sir...I...I was just leaving sir!" Bumblebee said quickly, his face so hot it felt like it was on fire.

"Leaving?" Optimus questioned, staring down, first at Bumblebee and then at his officers.

Jazz hadn't bothered to cover up and was lounging back with a wide grin. Prowl however sat up straighter and said.

"Bumblebee was in pain earlier sir and we were assisting him."

Optimus felt an amused smile curl his lips as he took in Jazz's lack of codpiece.

"I see. And how exactly did you 'assist' him?" Optimus asked, stepping forward and letting the door slide close and lock behind him.

Bumblebee groaned and buried his face in his hands. He wished a hole would swallow him up right then. As embarrassment overrided all common sense, the mini-bot found himself muttering vicious curses under his breath, and he couldn't stop. The overload had left him rather shaken, and the curses flowed freely.

Optimus stared in shock at this, his mouth open behind his mask. Prowl quickly said.

"We were giving him a massage sir, and it ended up becoming a bit more than that. Ahem, we also found that Bumblebee curses when he's aroused."

"Really?" Optimus said amazed as Bumblebee continued to curl in on himself, still muttering several swear words.

Bumblebee wanted to become even smaller than he was. He couldn't stop the flow of cursing and it was getting to be humiliating. Jazz and Prowl were acting so very cool about this, and it wasn't fair! Why did they get to act all chilled when he was burning with embarrassment? Same reason they got Bondmates. Because they were better. The room had become dead quiet and the yellow Mech realized that he'd muttered the last two sentences out loud.

"What did you say?" Jazz said, finally shocked while Prowl looked very concerned.

"Bumblebee," Optimus began softly, placing a hand Bumblebee's shoulder. "Surely you don't mean that?"

Bumblebee didn't reply, his mouth clamped shut tightly as he pulled away from Optimus. The things he wanted to say!...but nobody wanted to hear them. That was the second reason his partners left: they only wanted to talk about them and their problems, not listen to his. They never wanted to hear his insecurities or shower him with much needed reassurance and love, they only wanted him to listen, and it had worn down his self-esteem to nothing. It had broken Bumblebee's spark beyond anything he'd ever known, even his creators dying when he was barely sparked.

Tears welled in his optics and he quickly looked away from all three of them, biting his bottom lip and trying desperately not to cry. A soft whimper escaped his vocalizer and he wrapped his arms around himself to try and get the comfort he'd never received from anybody.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Optimus asked gently as the scout started to shake.

Prowl was now moving closer, wanting to understand all that had happened.

"Tell us what's wrong, Bee," he said gently. "We want to help."

It was the gentle kindness that broke him.

"No you don't! Nobody wants to help me! They only want to help themselves! They don't care if they hurt me in the process! They want everything for themselves!"

Bumblebee found himself sobbing uncontrollably as he clawed at his arms, trying to ease the pain that was flaring out of his spark.

"I-I just want somebody to l-love me!" he sobbed in a high voice.

"Aw, Bee," Jazz said sadly, not lounging any more.

Neither he nor the other two had any idea Bumblebee felt this way. But then again, the young Mech was quite private and never seemed to reveal much.

"We all want someone to love and you'll find someone for yourself."

"N-no I won't! I-I've tried and tried, but nobody g-gives a damn about m-me! They all h-hate me!" Bumblebee sobbed pitifully. "I-I'm j-just n-not g-g-good enough for anybody! I'm little and ugly and s-stupid and I-I can't do anything right!"

"Bumblebee, you are none of those things," Optimus said sternly, causing the sobbing Mech to stare at him.

"We all consider you a loyal and valuable friend, and you are certainly not stupid or ugly."

"Y-yes I am," the yellow Mech sniffled. "They all told me that. Every single one of them."

"Who?" Prowl began in confusion before Jazz suddenly said.

"You partners? They told you that and left you?"

"Y-yes," Bumblebee whimpered. "They wanted me to look after them but none of them were willing to look after _me_ in return."

Optimus felt his optics darken in anger. How could any Mech do that to sweet, loving Bumblebee?

"They were wrong. They were dead wrong," he growled in anger. "You deserve to be loved, little Bee."

"I do?" he asked softly, his optics holding such raw hurt and hope that it broke their sparks.

"Of course you do," Optimus said gently, drawing the younger Mech into his arms and hugging him gently but firmly.

"You've so many friends here who would never hurt you like that."

"Promise?" Bumblebee asked, the question holding insecurities innumerable.

"I promise Bumblebee," Optimus said firmly as Jazz and Prowl murmured agreement.

"Hi Bee, we' weren't making fun of you earlier," Jazz piped up. "Ya seemed ta want and need it so much."

"It has been a while," Bumblebee muttered in embarrassment. "I quit looking for love after the last Mech because it just hurt so much. They always turned out the same."

"I think you've been going for the wrong Mechs," Optimus said gently. "But don't beat yourself up about it, we all make mistakes. You need to look to the future now."

"All I see in the future is war. No time for me to find love in this no good slagging war that is lasting too fragging long!" Bumblebee growled without thinking.

"It has been so long," Optimus said sorrowfully. "But you can't let this War defeat you. Maybe it will last for a long time or maybe it will end tomorrow. We can't tell but you shouldn't let it consume your life so completely."

"I've got nothing else to do," Bumblebee sighed. "I've been fighting for so long..."

"We all have Bee," Jazz said softly. "But it's like Prime said, ya can't let it get ya down. We don't want those Cons to say they beat us, do we?"

"No," he replied quietly. "We don't," Bumblebee sighed and pressed against Optimus. The red and blue mech was so very warm...

Optimus rubbed Bumblebee's back in a comforting fashion. He knew this War was hard on them all but as Prime, he couldn't let them fall into depression over it. It was why he fought so hard, he could not allow Megatron to win and enslave them all. For all their sakes, he sacrificed his own happiness for theirs.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Optimus, Jazz and Prowl try to cheer up Bumblebee with interesting results. Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Sorry for such a long wait, it won't be so long for the next chapter._

_Written by me and Transformersfan123._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee gave a small smile and moved closer. He felt so safe like this, cradled in the mighty Prime's arms. It was nice, and he knew without a doubt that he could trust the mechs in this room. Optimus was exceedingly gentle and, given a choice, wouldn't hurt a thing. Prowl might have been strict, but he was fair and was wild occasionally, but had a good spark and was a comfort to all who approached him. Bumblebee found himself relaxing completely for the first time in a long while.

"Thank you sir," he said softly against the warm metal. "I'm sorry I went so crazy, I...I just was so sad."

"Oh, Bumblebee. It's alright. We all break at some point," the Prime murmured lovingly.

"But I shouldn't have lost control," Bumblebee muttered, burying his face in the warm metal.

"It happens to the best of us," the Prime assured him. "What matters is that you regained control in good time."

Bumblebee sighed softly. He heard Prowl and Jazz get off the bed and come over to them, but he wasn't worried in the slightest. He trusted them.

They gently touched his back before carefully rubbing it. He knew they were just offering him comfort and he felt very grateful. Particularly as he'd sort of tricked them into giving him more attention then he should have got.

"I'm sorry for tricking you," the yellow mech mumbled sheepishly, his cheeks heating up again.

He still couldn't believe they had overloaded him, twice!

"Heh, no worries Bee, I'd have done the same," Jazz joked to which Prowl said.

"Yes, he really would have."

This made Bumblebee laugh and feel a bit better.

"Personally I think Jazz would do anything for a quick interface," Bumblebee joked, hoping he wasn't stepping out of his bounds. These three were the top ranking Autobots.

"Hmm, perhaps not everything," Prowl said slowly. "But most thing, yes."

"Hey, I resent that," Jazz said in mock indignation. "Ya'd never catch me sleeping with a Con."

"You're the head of the spy division Jazz," Bumblebee said dryly. "Just because we'd never catch you doesn't mean that you don't."

"Why you cheeky bot," Jazz said, again in a mocking tone of shock, slapping Bee's shoulder lightly.

"I'll have you know I'm very professional when I'm at their base."

"Not to disrespect you, sir, but the twins have dug up some videos of you watching the 'Cons 'facing each other," Bumblebee said with a grin, getting bolder in his words. "You were rather affected by the show, if I recall, and 'let off some steam', as you put it."

Jazz opened and closed his moth for a moment while Prowl and Optimus snickered. Finally, Jazz managed to say.

"Hey, ya never know what a Mech'll say when he's facing, I gotta face em."

"That's a good excuse," Bumblebee said slyly.

The yellow mech watched in amusement as Jazz blushed. It was extremely hard to get the saboteur to do it, but Bumblebee was one of the few who could say he had.

Prowl grinned, he did like it when someone got the better of Jazz. Since Jazz was the one who usually got the better of everyone, it did him good to get taken down a peg or two.

Jazz was looking properly embarrassed about what had happened, and it was made worse by the fact that the saboteur had tried to hide that video. He turned sheepishly towards Prowl.

"Heh, Ah hope you're not mad, Prowlie-bot," he said cautiously.

For a moment, Prowl gave him a very stern look and Jazz quelled under it. But then Prowl smiled and chuckled.

"Jazz, I know you have a job to do, a very stressful one at that. I don't mind if you 'let off a little steam'. Just as long as you never actually interface with one and...," he added with a wider smile.

"You come straight to me afterwards."

"Baby, you's the most amazin' bondmate a mech could ask for. But," he added with a sly grin, "I think you should let off a little more steam once and a while. You, too, Prime," Jazz said smoothly, looking at the Autobot leader. "You're both way too stressed out most of the time."

Bumblebee watched in surprise. Jazz was talking to Optimus Prime like that?! And the Prime didn't even look mad! How could Jazz act so damn cool all the time?

"I suppose we do get a little consumed," Optimus admitted softly, still holding Bumblebee close.

"It's hard not to but at least we've got you Jazz to scold us."

"Yeah, but that don't mean y'all listen ta meh," Jazz scolded. "Ah know fer a fact that Prowlie-bot only overloads when Ah cause it! He's too shy to even consider touchin' himself!"

Bumblebee wondered if he should be listening to this conversation. He was such a shy, private mech himself, and the fact that he'd acted like a shameless slut only ten minutes ago still bothered him. He was so shy about himself that he'd never take his codpiece off in the wash racks unless it was empty! Now he was listening to a conversation about the interfacing habits of the top three mechs in the Autobot army! What must they think of him?

"Thank you Jazz," Prowl said dryly. "At least I don't self service myself in public, unlike certain other Mechs I know."

"I hope you don't mean me, Prowl," Optimus teased to which Prowl chuckled.

"No, I was thinking of Ironhide."

"_Oh sweet Primus, they're talking about Ironhide now!"_ Bumblebee thought, his face growing hot yet again.

Jazz noticed Bumblebee shifting in Optimus's arms. "Ya okay little Bee?"

"Uh, y-yeah," he said nervously. "I, uh, don't normally talk about this sort of thing."

The other three mechs gave good natured laughs.

"Ah, don't be so embarrassed, Bee," Jazz said smoothly.

"You don't need to be shy," Optimus said gently. "We're all adult Mechs, it's fine for us to talk about these kind of things. And none of us will mock you if you have anything to contribute."

"Err, thanks, I guess. If I think of anything, you'll be the first to know," Bumblebee said shyly, scuffling his foot on the floor.

"Good Mech," Optimus said encouragingly, patting Bumblebee's back.

Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Woof, woof," he mumbled, feeling like a dog.

"Little tease," Jazz smirked, pulling a fist and lighlty punching Bumblebee's shoulder.

"And a real joker."

Bumblebee smiled. "Thank you very much," he said proudly. His smile faded a bit. "Is it a problem?"

"Is what a problem?" Prowl asked as Jazz said.

"Don't worry, being a joker's cool."

"No, not that...Me, being little," he mumbled, blushing.

"That's not a problem," Optimus exclaimed before blushing slightly.

Bumblebee glanced at the Prime and felt irritated.

"What the frag do you have to be blushing about? There's no way in the Pit that you're small!"

"No, I'm not," Optimus admitted but before Bumblebee could respond, said. "But I used to be."

"What, you couldn't have been," Bumblebee said hotly and Optimus chuckled.

"I was Bumblebee, before I was made Prime, I used to be a Minibot. It was only when I was injured in a fight with Megatron, I was upgraded."

Bumblebee stared at the Prime, soaking in the confession.

"So there's nothing wrong with me being small?" he asked, his optics searching Optimus's.

"Not at all Bumblebee," Optimus said seriously. "When I first started dating, I was nervous about my size but I was lucky to have some caring partners who showed me it didn't matter."

"Well, lucky fragging you," Bumblebee snapped, hurt at the reminder that his partners had been anything but caring.

Optimus sighed and patted Bumblebee's arm.

"That doesn't mean everyone has ever been kind. You know Megatron actually made a comment about my size when he left me for dead?"

"Really?" Bumblebee asked.

The yellow mech suddenly realized that they were talking about his insecurities, but they weren't yelling at him to be quiet. They were reassuring him and making him feel special. It felt amazing.

"Yes," Optimus said with a sigh. "At first I thought he meant I was too small to fight him but then I realised he was making a slur on my likely performance in the berth."

"Like he's any better," Jazz snapped, slipping up and curling an arm around Optimus. "I betcha yer ten times better than that glitch-head."

"Let's hope so," Optimus joked with a small chuckle. "I hate to imagine him in the berth, probably yelling demands all the time."

"And that fusion canon wouldn't make things any easier," Prowl quipped.

"Would sure make things interesting," Bumblebee quipped shyly.

"Yeah, mech, now yer gettin' it," Jazz purred.

"Hi, you think Starscream uses his Null Rays for interfacing," Bumblebee suddenly said with a grin. "Now that would definitely be interesting."

This made them all laugh out loud and Bumblebee felt his Spark swell with happiness.

It was so much easier than he'd thought it wouuld be.

"This is fun," he murmured to himself, his optics glittering.

"It's always fun, if ya trust those you're with," Jazz assured him. "Ya know we'd never make fun of you Bee, at least not in a way that'd hurt ya."

"Yeah, I guess it is...We are talking about conversation not interfacing, right?" Bumblebee asked warily.

"Of course," Optimus said. "But we'd never hurt you if we were interfacing."

"I didn't hurt ya, did I Bee?" Jazz asked in concern.

"No! Oh, Primus no! That was amazing! I just...never mind," Bumblebee quickly said.

"Has anyone ever hurt you when interfacing?" Prowl asked shrewdly as Bumblebee blushed.

"Yeah...none of my partners were very gentle, but that's not what I was going to say," Bumblebee muttered.

"What were you going to say?" Optimus said seriously, not liking the fact that others had hurt his Bee.

"It's...it's been so long since I last interfaced, and I just wish it could've...lasted longer."

"Ah," Optimus said knowingly and sounding realived it wasn't anything bad.

"Well, that's only to be expected Bumblebee, you just need to get used to it again."

"Yeah, I suppose," Bumblebee muttered in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I went off so fast, Jazz/"

"That's okay Bee," Jazz said with a smile. "I wasn't really trying to make it last I'm afraid, you seemed to want me to go fast. If we did it again, I could do a better job."

Bumblebee blushed. "Would you be willing?" he asked in a soft whisper, keeping his optics trained on the ground.

Jazz smiled and touched Bumblebee's chin so that the Minibot looked up at him.

"If that's what you'd like, Bee."

Bumblebee nodded, blushing harder at the look on Prowl's face beside him.

"Shouldn't you ask him?" the yellow mech asked nervously.

"I already did," Jazz said gently and Bumblebee blushed.

Of course, he'd forgotten a Mated coupled could speak to one another over a special link.

"And ah, if you're up for it, Prowler might like to join in?" Jazz now suggested.

"That would be...nice," BUmblebee said, his shyness showing through. "What about...?" he gestured at Optimus.

"If you want me, I'll stay Bee," Optimus said in a voice that made Bumblebee's Spark sing.

Bumblebee felt light and happy. The mechs agreed to interface with him! Three of the most important Autobots wanted to interface with him! It made his shyness come up full force. Jazz led him to the berth, Optimus and Prowl following, and doubts crept up into his mind. What if the Prime saw him naked and didn't want him anymore, despite what he said? What if they laughed at him and teased him? Bumblebee shivered in fear as he was laid out on the berth under the optics of the three mechs.

"Is there anything you'd like Bumblebee?" Optimus asked gently as the yellow mech squirmed slightly.

Um...," he said nervously. He didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"C'mon, Bee. Don't be shy," Jazz cooed.

"I...I don't know what I like actually," Bumblebee muttered, avoiding their optics. "My previous partners took what they wanted, but never offered."

"Is there anything they had you do, that you'd have liked them to have done for you?" Prowl asked briskly.

Bumblebee blushed. "Could you please not act so slagging formal! It's making me more nervous!"

"Sorry Bee," Prowl quickly amended. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright," Bumblebee said softly. "I just...I've never done something like this before. I don't feel like I deserve it."

"You deserve plenty Bee," Jazz said firmly. "And we'll do whatever it takes to convince you of that."

Bumblebee went silent for a moment. "I-I guess I've always wanted to feel somebody give me oral," he whispered, blushing harder.

"That all?" Jazz teased before turning serious.

"And who'd you like to do that for you?"

"Um," Bumblebee muttered, blushing worse than ever, trying not to glance at his leader.

Bumblebee bit his bottom lip, squirming under their harsh gazes.

"Umm, can...I mean...Optimus," he muttered finally, his face flaming.

"You want me?" Optimus questioned and Bumblebee nodded, blushing worse than ever.

"Alright Bee, I'd be happy to do that for you."

He reached up and retracted his mask, giving Bumblebee his first glimpse of his leader's face. It was very good looking, it looked liked Primus had had a hand in designing it. Though a faint scar marred his face, it didn't detract from the overall appearance.

"Wow...you're gorgeous," Bumblebee gushed, smiling warmly. "You really don't mind doing this?"

"I don't Bee, as long as you're comfortable," Optimus said with a soft smile.

"Now, why don't you get ready?"

Bumblebee took a deep breath and reached down, removing his codpiece, blushing hotly.

"Do you want another massage at your head?" Prowl asked, trying to spare his friend's feelings.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Bumblebee said nervously, glad he hadn't started cursing or demanding.

Jazz arched an optic ridge. "And where should I go?"

"You can go behind me," Prowl said slyly, making Jazz grin.

"Alright, I can do that," he said, starting to take his armour off.

Bumblebee looked up at the gorgeous mechs above him and smiled. He was so comfortable about this, and it was wonderful.

Prowl had also taken some of his armour off before moving behind Bumblebee, ready to rub his head and shoulders snuck around his mate and wrapped some arms around him, nuzzling his neck. Optimus gently reached for Bumblebee, parting his legs in loving fashion.

Bumblebee blushed, feeling exceedingly vulnerable in this position, but eagerness was mixed in as well.

Optimus moved closer, postioning himself so he could easily get at Bumblebee's limp Spike. He reached a hand forward and gently took hold of it, causing the yellow Mech to gasp.

"Oh, oh."

"Is that okay, Bee?" Optimus asked, and Bumblebee nodded earnestly.

"It's so good," Bumblebee murmured, wriggling his hips in delight.

"Good," Optimus purred, gripping Bumblebee's Spike and slowly moving his hand up and down.

"Oh!" Bumblebee whimpered, arching up with parted lips.

He'd never thought to be in this position, especially not with these mechs, but he was very glad it was happening.

Prowl started to rub those horns of his and it made him moan even more. He could feel Prowl shifting behind him and guessed Jazz was giving his mate some attention but he didn't care. All he could think about was the beautiful Mech right in front of him and who was doing wonderful things to him.

"Mmm," Optimus hummed, bending his head and teasing the tip of Bumblebee's Spike with his glossia.

Bumblebeee yelped at the new sensation, bucking up in pleasure.

"Frag yes," he hissed in delight.

Optimus chuckled and teasingly took in a little more of the now erect Spike into his mouth. Bumblebee gasped and writhed at the feel of the hot mouth around his Spike, it felt so fragging good. But he needed more.

"Don't tease," he groaned and Optimus chuckled again.

He took in a little more of the Spike while licking the tip.

Bumblebee shuddered in pleasure, arching up towards that very talented mouth. No wonder his partners had liked him doing this for them. It felt soooo good.

"More, slaggit!" he growled, trying to get more in his mouth. "I want more!"

Jazz and Prowl snickered, Bumblebee didn't know how cute he was when he swore. Optimus seemed amused as well, he hummed on the throbbing Spike in his mouth before taking more of it in. Bumblebee was dimly aware that he demanding the Prime to give him more but he just couldn't bring himself to care, not while he was in this postion.

Bumblebee trembled violently, suddenly very aware that overload was close. He was torn in between telling Optimus to stop and begging him to keep going. Before he could decide, overload rushed through him, bringing another string of profanities from his vocalizer as he writhed.

"Frag it, fuck, bugger, wank, bollocks, dammmn."

Optimus's optics widened but he couldn't say anything as his mouth was currently full of transfluid. He swallowed and then licked up the last few drops leaking out of Bumblebee's Spike.

Bumblebee went limp as the overload drained away, relaxing into Prowl's lap. That had felt amazing, but it didn't last nearly long enough.

"Enjoy that?" Prowl asked with a smile as Jazz continued to tease him from behind.

"Y-yeah but it went so fast," Bumblebee said sadly.

"Maybe we can do something about that," Optimus said with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Bumblebee asked, a little nervous.

"We pleasure each other," Optimus said. "That means you can experience pleasure while having something to concentrate on so you don't overload to fast."

Bumblebee smiled. "That sounds good. I guess I'm better at giving pleasure than receiving it."

He reached over and slowly rubbed Optimus's codpiece, using a rythm that he knew would make the Prime go mad with lust.

And sure enough, the larger Mech had to stifle a loud groan as the yellow Mech rubbed him.

"Oooh, Bee, that feels so good," he moaned and Bumblebee smiled.

"I know," he said slyly, continuing to do so.

Optimus groaned again, then reached for Bumblebee's Spike and started to slowly stroke it.

Bumblebee sighed as the pleasure washed through him, but concentrated more on giving than taking. He removed Optimus's codpiece and gasped, his cheeks flushing. He'd though Jazz was big, but this...

"Oh my," he managed to say. So he wouldn't stare, he glanced over his shoulder to see what Prowl and Jazz were doing.

Prowl had his optics closed and was softly moaning. Jazz was grasping him from behind and slowly thrusting into him. Bumblebee stared, how could they be so comfy? He wished he could have someone like that and for a moment, sadness threatened to well up inside him. But then Optimus gently squeezed and he was brought back to reality.

"Sorry," he mumbled, reaching forward to grab Optimus's half-erect spike.

He rubbed it slowly, putting all his concentration into pleasing his leader.

"Bee," his leader moaned his Spike increasing as he became aroused.

Bumblebee swallowed and dimly wondered what it would be like to have that inside of him? He'd probably overload even faster. He tried not to think about it, instead focusing on pleasuring Optimus. But it was hard, Optimus was still working on his Spike and it did feel so good.

As he worked the spike, he trailed his other hand down to Optimus's port, teasingly tracing around it, but not entering. It used to drive his ex-lovers crazy with need, the ones that liked to go crazy with need at least. Bumblebee tensed, ready to jump back if he tried to slap him for daring to do this.

Others had done this, not all of them wanted. But Optimus merely moaned loudly and grunted.

"Bee...Primus...I swear you'll make me overload."

"I-I'm sorry," Bumblebee began but Optimus hushed him.

"I like it Bee. Do you want the same?"

"I...I don't know. I've never experienced it," he murmured.

Bumblebee slowly eased a finger in, making sure to brush every sensitive sensor along the way.

"Then...urgh...let's try it," Optimus gasped, squirming as Bumblebee probed him.

He slipped a finger down and traced Bumblebee's smaller Port which was still wet from its earlier fragging.

Bumblebee shuddered violently in desire, squirming himself as he was teased. He added a second finger to Optimus's port, touching all the sensors again as he rubbed a spot on the Prime's spike that he knew would make him go insane.

Optimus nearly yelled as he was so deliciously stimulated. Damn it but Bumblebee was good. How could his partners have left him?

"Ooh Bee, that's...so good."

"Thank you sir," Bumblebee said with a weak smile, still recovering from the teasing finger around his Port.

The yellow mech could help but smile proudly. He was making the Prime feel so deliriously good. His concentration was completely focused on Optimus now, allowing him to easily ignore the pleasure. He curled a thumb over the tip of the spike as he jammed his fingers to the deepest sensors in the port.

To his satisfaction, this caused the Prime to yelp and some lubricant to squirt out of his Spike. It wasn't very dignified but he didn't have to worry about Bumlbebee laughing, he'd never do that. He was pleased with how well he was doing and his leader was kindly pleasuring him as well.

Bumblebee continued to work the mech skilfully, using all his expertise. Every time he did something different, he got a very pleasing reaction. Optimus looked ever so nice when he was in the grip of pleasure.

His handsome face was screwed up in delightful fashion as coolant started to form on his body, a sign he was heating up. Bumblebee felt more pleased than he had in a while and those bursts of pleasure he was receiving made it even better.

Bumblebee kept his fingers dancing over the sensitive spots in Optimus's port as his other thumb continually slid over the sensitive tip.

He really wanted to see if he could get Optimus to overload without using his mouth. It would be a challenge because Optimus did have a lot of control, otherwise he'd have overloaded before now. But by Primus, he'd make him come all over him.

He started using every technique he knew to get Optimus to overload, and he knew a lot. His optics were intensely focused on his task. He didn't even react when Jazz and Prowl cried out in overload together.

"Uh, uh," Optimus gasped, barely managing to hold onto his self control.

After being a Prime for so long, it was now second nature for him to maintain control. But by Primus, Bumblebee was making it hard.

"Uh, uh, uh...Primus," he roared, finally giving him and overloading all over Bumblebee's hand and armour.

Bumblebee felt extremely proud of himself as he helped Optimus milk his overload for all it was worth. He'd made the great Prime overload! It made him smile and his optics sparkle.

_Author's note. Bumblebee and Optimus continue to get close but just how close do they get? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
